Breezeblocks
by Tempte
Summary: "Mais, chéri, en amour comme en amitié, on finit toujours par payer le prix de nos erreurs. On n'a pas le droit à une deuxième chance. Et la mort t'apparaîtra comme étant bien douce en comparaison à ma vengeance. Tu verras, mon amour, tu verras." OS Dramione


_« Le bonheur dont on se souvient est souvent un bonheur perdu » _Hélène Rioux

_« Et ma vie, pour tes yeux, lentement s'empoisonne » _Guillaume Apollinaire

_« Please don't go, I'll eat you whole, I love you so, I love you so I love you so… » _Alt-J, Breezeblocks

_«Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night had I know how to save a life » _The Fray, How to save a life

* * *

C'est insupportable. Ça cogne dans ma tête à n'en plus finir, ça se bouscule, ça hurle, ça s'évertue à me prouver par a + b à quel point je suis pitoyable. Je le sens, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne suis pas assez forte. Toutes mes pensées tourbillonnent inlassablement sans qu'une seule ne parvienne à m'apparaître comme étant cohérente. J'en ai assez, bon sang. Je me sens défaillir, le mur le plus proche m'accueille douloureusement dans une étreinte dure, glacée. Bientôt, le sol se joint à la partie. La douleur physique se mêle à la douleur morale et je perds pied. Lentement, doucement, mais sûrement. Une grimace de supplication tord mes traits et les larmes coulent, intarissables.

- Ben alors Granger, t'as tordu la couverture de ton livre préféré pour te mettre dans un tel état ?

- Bien sûr que non, Pans', elle n'achète pas ses propres livres, elle est sûrement aussi pauvre que Weasley. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ça copule et ça se reproduit vite, les abominations dans leur genre.

D'insupportables ricanements surgissent d'un peu partout dans le couloir tandis que cette chienne de Parkinson lèche encore les pieds de Malefoy. Mes dents se serrent et je relève la tête, tâchant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes que ces fourbes ont pourtant en grande partie fait couler. Je cherche une réplique bien trouvée à leur envoyer dans les dents, mais rien ne me vient. On m'a toujours félicité pour la force avec laquelle je combattais ces serpents écœurants, or, désormais, je n'en ai même plus la force. Je lâche prise, je ne peux tout simplement plus tout assumer. Pas comme ça, pas d'un coup. Jamais, en fait. Je me relève vite malgré mes tremblements qui s'intensifient, et, sans prendre la peine de leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard, je m'en vais.

* * *

Granger est surprenante, ces derniers temps. Elle l'a toujours été, remarquez. Mais c'est étonnant, ce changement qu'on a tous pu déceler en elle. J'ai jamais trop fait gaffe à elle, hein, ne vous faites pas d'idées, mais c'est ma meilleure ennemie. Et si je lui ai gracieusement attribué cette place, c'est justement parce qu'elle ne s'est jamais laissée faire. Nos joutes verbales m'ont toujours fortement diverti. C'est mon jouet, ni plus, ni moins. Un jouet fait de chair et de sang que je maltraite à ma guise, et peu m'importent les conséquences. Je ne me suis jamais soucié de personne, ce n'est certainement pas avec une sang-de-bourbe que les choses vont changer.

Seulement voilà, en ce moment, non seulement elle m'ignore royalement, mais, en plus, je n'ai pas écopé d'insultes ou même de regards hautement méprisants de sa part depuis, oh, plusieurs semaines. Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais l'animosité de cette cinglée me manque. Elle semble…Ailleurs. Et je refuse qu'un de mes passe-temps me file entre les doigts. J'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, nom d'un chien !

En parlant de chien, j'ai tout fait pour la réveiller, la faire sortir de ses gonds. Absolument tout. J'y suis allé crescendo, ne souhaitant pas brûler mes dernières cartes d'un seul coup. Alors j'ai fait durer le plaisir. Je l'ai persécutée avec plaisir, ma foi, on m'a toujours appris à être un gentleman et c'est sans aucun doute une qualité importante que l'on peut attribuer à un gentleman : le fait d'aider son prochain. Et croyez moi, je l'ai aidée. J'ai redoublé d'inventivité pour trouver des insultes toujours plus originales. Mais ça ne l'a pas réveillée. J'ai essayé la violence physique, ou du moins magique. Deux ou trois sortilèges n'ont pas suffit. Et pourtant, ils étaient incroyablement subtils, vraiment, j'en ris encore. Qu'importe. Un Malfoy parvient toujours à ses fins, toujours.

* * *

J'ai réussi à traîner Hermione jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. On marche toutes les deux, silencieuses comme jamais. Elle ne dit plus rien depuis un bon moment, de toute façon. Je respecte ça. Ca me tue, mais je respecte. Du mieux que je le peux. Je la suis ou qu'elle aille, présence discrète et rassurante tentant vainement de la soutenir en cas de besoin. Elle ne m'a jamais remercié, mais je sais, je comprends en voyant la lueur de reconnaissance briller dans ses yeux chocolat embués qu'elle a besoin de moi. Et je sens, lorsque, à bout, elle m'enlace et me serre fort, si fort, qu'elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée, un dernier espoir, une infime chance de salut.

Elle ne parle plus à Harry ni à Ron. Elle ne salue plus que vaguement Luna, Neville et les autres. Il n'y a plus que moi. Je me demande pourquoi elle les rejette tous avec autant de force, et par-dessus tout pourquoi moi, Ginny Weasley, bien qu'étant sa meilleure amie, je sors du lot. Mais je n'ose toutefois pas lui demander. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se braque encore plus. Alors j'attends. J'attends que les choses s'améliorent, même si je sais au fond de moi qu'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

* * *

La porte de la salle où j'ai ouï dire que le chat de Granger se cachait s'ouvre dans un grincement peu discret. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait personne, sinon, mon plan tombera à l'eau. Bon sang, le vieux fou ne pourrait-il pas au moins investir dans des portes convenables ? Il est certes vieux et tombera très certainement prochainement en lambeaux, mais il pourrait avoir au moins la décence de ne pas nous laisser à sa mort un établissement à son image : vieux, décrépi, très mal conservé, et, par-dessus tout, de plus en plus inutile. Un soupir de désarroi franchit la barrière de mes lèvres incurvées en une moue de dégoût, et, sans un bruit, j'entre.

La pièce est vide de monde, mis à part cette ignoble boule de poil couchée dans un panier. Je m'en approche avec un sourire malsain. Pile ce que je cherchais ! Doucement, je tire ma baguette et un impitoyable stupéfix résonne longuement dans la pièce. Je ne tiens tout de même pas à prendre le risque que l'horreur me griffe, me morde, ou n'oppose ne serait-ce que la moindre des résistances.

Je m'empare de la chose et la trimballe jusqu'à ma chambre. Ni vu, ni connu. Bien vite, un ricanement s'empare de moi.

* * *

Je pénètre dans la salle commune de gryffondor, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela fait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé que je croyais presque avoir oublié comment faire. C'était tout simplement devenu un art en perdition chez moi. Mais la présence de Ginny me fait toujours un bien fou, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette fille est une perle rare, un phénomène à elle seule et je me demande encore souvent ce que j'ai fais pour mériter une amie comme elle. Je ne parle plus à Harry, encore moins à Ron. Ces deux-là n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de roucouler avec leurs bien aimées garces, et la simple vue d'Harry avec Chang et de Ron avec Brown suffit à me donner la nausée. Je me sens moins abandonnée en étant sans eux qu'avec eux, pour la simple et bonne raison que les derniers instants que j'ai passé avec eux m'ont amplement prouvé qu'ils m'ont rayée de leur mémoire. Loin d'eux, je ne me retrouve pas devant le fait accompli, je ne suis pas obligée de m'avouer que je ne suis plus qu'un vague souvenir (qui fût bien ennuyeux d'ailleurs).

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. On m'appelle miss-je-sais tout bien à tords : je ne sais rien. Mon savoir, je le puise dans des livres que je ne cesse de lire, espérant ainsi combler le fait que socialement parlant, je suis au moins aussi peu douée que les fameux joncheruines dont Luna n'arrêtait pas de me parler. Je me sens recluse. Je ne vois plus mes meilleurs amis et je me dis que c'est simplement parce que je suis inintéressante. Une incapable, une saleté, un immondice. Une poubelle humaine. Je n'y peux rien, en plus. Ca m'est tombé comme ça, d'un coup, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. La journée s'était déroulée tranquillement, aussi paisiblement que peut l'être une journée à poudlard bercée par les cours et la pluie. Et puis, dans un sursaut de lunatisme bien profond j'en ai eu marre. Marre des gens, marre de moi, marre de tout. J'en ai eu plus qu'assez de toute cette hypocrisie, de ce mépris latent que je sens partout où je vais, et puis de ces insultes. J'en ai eu soudain plus qu'assez de tout ce fichu poids que les gens me mettaient sur les épaules, et également de celui que je m'imposais sans m'en rendre compte. Le fait qu'on compte toujours sur moi alors que moi-même je n'ose même pas m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance me révolte. Il a suffit d'une seule fichue soirée un peu pluvieuse, d'un seul soir de solitude parmi tant d'autre pour que tout me revienne. Et je me suis souvenue. Je me suis souvenue de toutes ces fois où on aurait pu tuer cette enflure de Jedusor si seulement j'avais été au moins un peu moins incompétente. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. De toutes ces fois où Ron m'a tendu des perches que, en bonne handicapée des sentiments, j'ai rejetées sans même m'en rendre compte. De mes parents, que je n'hésite pas à délaisser pour des études dont ils ignorent tous les principes. De toutes ces fois où les Serpentards (et d'autres, finalement !) m'ont insultée sans hésitation aucune et au sentiment de honte et de détresse que j'ai alors ressenti. J'ai pensé à ces milliards de fois où je me suis sentie laide, inutile et incompréhensible. A tous ces jours où j'aurais préféré rester enfouie sous ma couette à oublier l'existence même de la vie, ou, le cas échéant, à tous ces moments où j'ai été à deux doigts de me casser un bras ou une jambe dans le but étonnant de manquer un cours. Ces mêmes cours qui m'intéressent plus que tout mais que, depuis longtemps déjà, je ne supporte plus. Tout ça pour des regards. De maudits regards hautains, et moqueurs à la fois que je sens encore lourdement posés sur moi rien qu'en y repensant. Le jugement des autres me pèse. Je ne comprends pas le monde et, par ailleurs, il me le rend sacrément bien.

En une seule et unique soirée pluvieuse, assise au bord de la fenêtre du dortoir des gryffondor, les yeux dans le vague, la tête entre les jambes, les bras croisés, repliée, oubliée, moi, Hermione Granger, j'ai soudainement senti le malheur du monde entier s'insinuer en mon être entier. C'est rentré par tous les pores de ma peau, lentement, douloureusement, pour ne plus en sortir. Et ça c'est aggravé de jour en jour, de seconde en seconde. Doucereusement. Et toujours sournoisement. Cette douleur, elle en est tellement réelle que je pourrais presque la voire prendre forme, la toucher du bout des doigts, l'effleurer, délicatement. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, je la vois encore. Elle est partout. Elle se dissimule dans un recoin délaissé par ton œil aguerri et puis, un beau jour, lorsque tu sembles enfin reprendre goût à la vie elle surgit, d'un coup, comme ça, et tu te la prends en pleine poire d'emblée, parce que de toute façon, tu l'as bien mérité.

Aucune chance de salut, aucun échappatoire. Rien. Tant pis pour toi. Tu as raté ta misérable vie d'éternel déprimé ? Oh, eh bien dommage, vraiment. Mais il fallait y penser avant. Il fallait implorer Dame Nature de te fourrer un cerveau blindé dans le crâne ou il fallait te créer par toi-même une barrière de barbelés avant de coller ta confiance en n'importe qui. Il fallait supplier papa-maman de te donner une bonne raison de pleurer plutôt que de te laisser développer un cœur d'artichaut à pleurer pour un rien devant un stupide conte de Beedle le Barde. Il fallait fermer son cœur et oublier, comprendre, réfléchir, se taire. Et surtout se conforter à d'ancestrales conventions sociales éditées par je ne sais quel obtus.

Mais bon sang, tu n'as pas compris ? Tout le monde te pense dotée d'une intelligence redoutable, Hermione, mais, par Merlin, tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne vois pas que les boucles, c'est ringard, que la lecture, c'est vieillot, que l'intelligence, c'est désuet ? Tu ne devines pas que l'amitié, et par-dessus-tout l'amour sont de redoutables faiblesses ?

A bout, je prends ma tête entre mes mains osseuses et, sans même m'en rendre compte, je laisse les inévitables perles salées dévaler mes joues à une vitesse impressionnante. La voix débordante de reproches de Jiminy Cricket me donne le vertige. Une violente nausée me secoue et je cours à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux toilettes où je déverse mon infini dégoût.

* * *

L'amour est un fardeau. Une obsession. Une maladie, un poison qui te ferait faire tout et n'importe quoi. C'est pire qu'un imperum. Pire que tout. On dit que l'amour est une sorte de moyen qu'on s'est trouvé pour oublier l'omniprésence de la mort, histoire de mourir un peu moins seul, un peu moins heureux, un peu moins con. Je n'y crois pas, pas une seule seconde. On n'a pas pu inventer une telle ignominie. L'être humain est idiot, borné et se surestime en permanence mais tout de même pas à ce point-là. Qui aurait été suffisamment naïf pour inventer une maladie qui peut toucher n'importe qui, y compris les plus vils des serpentards ? On y succombe tous, un jour où l'autre. C'est ainsi. On se pense protégé, au dessus de tout ça, mais en fait, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Encore que, dans un sens, s'aurait pu être intéressant, ce concept saugrenu qu'est l'amour, si seulement on pouvait choisir vers qui le concentrer. Ainsi, j'aurais au moins pu éviter de tomber amoureuse du seul et unique Serpentard refusant catégoriquement et ce depuis sa naissance d'éprouver un seul sentiment positif à l'égard de quiconque le lui demandant –ou non.

Evidemment, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Vous imaginez, un peu, le scandale ? Pansy Parkinson, verte et argent jusqu'au bout des ongles, crédule au point de s'attacher au prince des Serpentards, pourtant réputé pour sa cruauté et son indifférence sans bornes. Je peux, sans difficulté aucune, m'imaginer aisément la mine de dégoût pur qu'il afficherait alors et la façon impitoyable qu'il aurait de m'humilier. L'amour lui fait peur. Alors, dès qu'il le sent s'approcher à des kilomètres, il le neutralise. Quitte à neutraliser avec l'innocente personne ayant hélas craqué sur ses folles mèches blondes et sur ses yeux où se déchaîne perpétuellement un orage furieux. La réputation de Draco Malfoy n'est pas infondée, je peux en témoigner.

Et j'en suis pleinement consciente. J'ai essayé, vous savez. J'ai tenté, chaque jour que Salazar fait, de m'éloigner, de prendre mes distances. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur Zabini, pendant un temps. Et, bien qu'il m'ait accueillie littéralement à bras ouverts, ce ne fut qu'un passe-temps pour la nuit. L'amour, une fois que tu l'as donné à une personne, il est extrêmement difficile de le reprendre et de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Des mois durant, je l'ai évité. Je ne lui ai plus que peu parlé, espérant vainement que cela fonctionnerait. Eh bien non. Il m'a suffit de le recroiser une fois, une seule minuscule fois, pour me perdre à nouveau dans ses prunelles froides, qui attisent pourtant en moi un feu ardent. Et ça me tue. Je l'aime, mais je le déteste pour ça. Profondément.

J'ai finalement changé de méthode. Je le suis où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Et je lui apporte un soutient constant dans la moindre chose qu'il entreprend, espérant ainsi lui voler un peu de reconnaissance. Peine perdue.

Mais je ne suis qu'une victime de l'amour, vous savez. Et comme toute bonne victime, je garde espoir. Il me rejette toujours avec plus de force, mes larmes coulent, et je finis à chaque fois par les sécher en me disant qu'un jour, peut-être, il changera d'avis. Sauf que j'en ai assez d'attendre. J'ai besoin de savoir. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un plan, qui, pour moi, ne contient aucune faille s'est imposé à mon esprit, et, étant fille de Mangemorts, il ne m'a guère été difficile de le mettre en place. Chez les Mages Noirs, une fiole de Véritserum est vite trouvée. Je n'ai même pas eu à me salir les mains pour en préparer par moi-même. L'attente aurait été bien trop longue. Un mois d'incertitudes supplémentaire, c'est plus que je ne saurais en supporter.

Avec un sourire d'appréhension dessiné sur mes lèvres peintes de rouge, j'entre dans la salle commune des serpentard, et je sors deux chopes de bièraubeurre préalablement achetées. Draco m'a prévenu qu'il allait aller embêter Granger une fois de plus, et, pour une fois, je ne peux que bénir cette serpillère vivante. Je n'aurais ainsi qu'à prétexter vouloir fêter la réussite de Draco dans l'art d'emmerder la sang-de-bourbe et, ainsi, il boira allégrement le véritasérum que j'aurais discrètement versé dans son verre. Non, vraiment, mon plan est parfait. Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

Comme je m'y attendais, Draco apparaît soudain, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Je ne le vois jamais sourire, sauf lorsqu'il réussit à attirer l'attention de Granger. C'est tout une histoire, sa meilleure ennemie est l'une des seules à le rendre parfaitement heureux...Bon sang, je la hais de toute mon âme. Cette obsession que lui voue Drac', c'est malsain. C'est différent de celle que je lui voue, toutefois, dans les deux cas, c'est sacrément destructeur. Je crois que c'est le point commun le plus notable de la haine et de l'amour. Ca vous ronge jusqu'à l'os, ça vous démoli. Votre cœur se transforme en bulldozer et vous implosez. Point.

J'aimerais bien que le Serpent en face de moi se décide à en venir au fait mais il ne répond rien, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Je grimace imperceptiblement et j'attends qu'il daigne partager le fond de sa pensée. Toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie m'ont au moins appris une chose : on ne brusque pas un Malfoy. Sous leurs airs impassibles, ils sont instables, prêts à exploser à la moindre petite provocation, au moindre petit mot.

- J'ai réussi. Je garderai le chat de Granger aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Connaissant son affection pour cette chose tout juste bonne à chier partout, elle ne va pas tarder à répliquer.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inidentifiable qui me fait frémir. Avant, il la provoquait juste verbalement ainsi qu'en duel, deux ou trois fois de temps en temps pour se défouler. Désormais, Granger semblait affaiblie, et il en profitait pour l'insulter plus violemment encore et pour lui lancer des sortilèges tels que Dentesaugmento (un comble, pour la Granger), furunculus, limacius eructo, bloclang, etc, à chaque détour de couloir sans qu'elle ne lui ai rien demandé. Je ne l'en aime qu'encore plus. Il est redoutable, parfait.

- J'suis fière de toi, Dragounet. Tiens, un peu de bièraubeurre pour fêter ça !

Une lueur d'agacement traverse furtivement ses yeux mais il se contient et finit par s'emparer de la chope et boire une gorgée, puis deux, puis trois. J'ai conscience qu'il déteste lorsque je lui donne des surnoms qu'il juge ridicules, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner d'utiliser une appellation mignonne et affectueuse pour lui qui est si dur, si froid. C'est clairement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, et c'est cela qui est drôle.

- Alors, Draco, es-tu amoureux ?

- Oui.

La réponse, courte et précise, ne laisse place à aucune équivoque. Draco Malfoy ? Amoureux ? Cela sonne comme une bonne blague, mais il n'y a cependant pas de doutes possibles. Mon cœur s'emballe à m'en rompre la cage thoracique, et, tremblotante, je continue sur ma lancée.

Et quel est le nom de la personne dont tu es amoureux ?

- Granger.

Attendez, rembobinez le fil et recommencez, je ne suis pas certaine à cent pourcent d'avoir bien entendu. Granger, comme…Hermione ? Au bord de la crise de panique, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, avant d'expirer, et de recommencer mon manège une bonne vingtaine de fois. Raté. Le calme ne s'empare toujours pas de moi. C'est impossible, inimaginable, inenvisageable. Il prétend aimer cette…Chose qu'on a toujours préféré détester plutôt que moi, qui l'accompagne depuis sept ans déjà ?! Les larmes me viennent mais je les refoule. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant ce monstre. Un hurlement déchirant m'échappe et je m'en vais, vite si vite….Mes larmes coulent enfin et elles viennent se perdre entre mes lèvres. Mes longs cheveux noirs me fouettent le visage avec la vitesse et cela ne me fait qu'accélérer avec encore plus d'ardeur. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer en milliers de morceaux mais je n'en ai cure. Des jours, des années, une vie entière à espérer pour quoi, finalement ? Pour se voir couper l'herbe sous le pied par une ennemie. Génial, vraiment.

Je repense à tous les moments passés avec Draco et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Mon estomac se tord tandis qu'une longue complainte s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres gercées et ensanglantées par mes dents qui, par reflexe, les mordent avec une ardeur nouvelle.

Et je cours, sans répit. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Loin. Peut-être que si je vais suffisamment vite, mes regrets s'essouffleront ? Peut-être même, qui sait, qu'arrivera le moment où ils n'arriveront tout simplement plus à suivre ?

* * *

Quelle garce ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, bon sang ? Pensait-elle sincèrement qu'on peut me tromper ainsi ? Moi, Draco, fils de l'illustre famille Malfoy, sang pur de père en fils, moi, le prince de Serpentard ? Pour qui Parkinson s'est-elle prise, au juste ? Une violente colère bouillonne en moi. Tout le flegme que je m'évertue d'ordinaire à conserver disparaît en un clin d'œil et je n'ai plus qu'une seule idée en tête : la retrouver, et lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes que, non, je ne répondrais pas à ses avances écoeurantes et que ce n'est certainement pas sous prétexte qu'elle pense être mon amie que tout lui est permis. Bon sang, mais je n'ai PAS d'amis, et je n'en aurais tout simplement jamais. Je ne fais pas partie de ces faibles tellement enamourés qu'ils en deviennent pathétiques au point de concevoir des potions douteuses complètement ratées ! Me faire avouer que j'aime Granger, non mais, franchement, on n'aura tout vu. Je ne m'appelle pas Weasmoche, merci bien !

* * *

Ses yeux…Cette lueur de pure haine, cette lueur transcendante et déchirante que je ne lui avais encore jamais connue…Je crois que ses yeux me marqueront à tout jamais. Ce n'était plus Draco. Ce n'était même plus un être humain. C'était un animal enragé, une froide coquille s'étant vidée de tout pour ne plus que garder une colère froide, sourde et irréversible. Ses paroles résonnent encore en moi, comme un poids qui, au fil des minutes, s'intensifie toujours un peu plus. Je l'entends encore m'asséner avec force de sa langue de vipère :

« Tu n'es qu'une garce, une erreur de la nature, un fardeau. Je te traîne partout depuis des années et chaque jour qui passe, je me répète que je ne sais pas ce que je fous-là, simplement parce que tu n'es qu'une idiote, même pas fichue de penser avec un peu de bon-sens, et, surtout, parce que tu es si maladroite que tu ne parviens même pas à confectionner une potion à peu près bien. Me faire avouer que j'aime Granger, t'as rien trouvé de mieux, sincèrement ? »

Je n'ai alors pas su quoi faire d'autre que de lui répondre que la potion venait des mangemorts. Il a semblé surpris une fraction de seconde, mais il s'est somme toute bien vite repris et l'éclat de stupéfaction s'est métamorphosé en consternation pure. Il m'a jaugé de haut en bas, vilipendant au possible. Et puis, loin de se démonter, il m'a répliqué calmement que « je n'étais, en effet, pas capable de fabriquer une potion par ma propre initiative, et que, dans ma bêtise suprême, j'en dérobais une à l'homme le plus dangereux de la planète ». Il a clairement insisté sur le fait que je semblais tenir aussi peu à ma vie que lui et que, dans ce cas, je pouvais aller directement me faire voir, moi, mon amour répugnant, et mon minois de pékinois fatigué. Je lui ai murmuré un « je me vengerais, Malfoy. » Et il est parti. Il s'est contenté de_ ça _et puis il est _parti_. Il a mis fin a plus de six ans d'amitié comme ça, d'un coup, sur un coup de tête. Mais qu'importe. C'est _mon _Draguichou. Et il reviendra. Il revient toujours. Parce que c'est moi. Parce que c'est lui. Et parce que c'est nous, aussi. Notre histoire en vaut la chandelle. Et finalement, qu'est-ce donc que quelques pleurs, quelques disputes, un peu de souffrance ? Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Un jour, il comprendra.

_Mais, chéri, en amour comme en amitié, on finit toujours par payer le prix de nos erreurs. On n'a pas le droit à une deuxième chance. Et la mort t'apparaîtra comme étant bien douce en comparaison à ma vengeance. Tu verras, mon amour, tu verras. _

Le Grand Draco Malfoy s'apprête à subir la déchéance la plus complète et, quand le moment sera venu, je savourerais sa souffrance tout comme il a renié la mienne et je le briserais tout entier tout comme il m'a brisée.J'ai hâte_. Hâte de te tuer, mon amour._

* * *

« Rassemblement. Dans la grande salle. Immédiatement. On se dépêche et on y va, en silence s'il vous plaît. »

Hagarde, je lève la tête vers le préfet qui m'houspille, me secouant littéralement sans la moindre pitié dans le but de me réveiller. Rassemblement. Grande salle. C'est tout ce que je parviens à retenir et dans un soupir, je me lève et marche d'un pas robotique jusqu'à la salle indiquée. Je me demande ce qu'on peut bien encore nous vouloir…

Raclement de gorge, centaine de chaises qui grincent contre le sol, et voix bienveillante, un brin accablée, le ton grave, qui s'élève :

« Il y a encore eu une attaque à Pré-au-lard, aujourd'hui. Les Mangemorts ont tenté de nous faire plier, une fois de plus. Il n'y a eu que quelques blessés graves, mais un mort. Une élève de Poudlard, que tous admiraient pour son intelligence, sa loyauté, son courage, et sa présence réconfortante en tant qu'amie de tous. Luna Lovegood qui a perdu la vie au cours de cet affrontement, était une fille extraordinaire qui, à elle seule, regroupait les qualités des quatre maisons réunies, et sa présence sera grandement regrettée par tous. Je vous demande de tous réfléchir à cela. De penser à ce que cette violence, cette animosité et cette future guerre entraîne. Je vous demande sincèrement d'y penser. Et de prier ensemble pour qu'on ne sombre pas tous un peu plus encore. Sincèrement, pensez-y. Avant qu'on ne devienne tous un peu plus des monstres que rien n'arrête. Et choisissez bien votre camp. Faites les bons choix. Plus rien n'est anodin, rien ne la jamais été. »

Dumbledore se lève et s'en va, nous laissant méditer quant à ses propos, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'en a plus. Je sens une main se poser timidement sur mon épaule frémissante et une voix peu assurée me demande :

« Hermione, ça va ? Ca va aller Hermione, je suis là…Hermione, écoutes-moi… »

Ginny s'évertue à me sortir de ma torpeur. Elle se penche vers moi, je ne discerne que vaguement ses longs cheveux roux à travers mes yeux embués. Je n'avais même pas senti les larmes venir. Bon sang, j'en ai assez de pleurer les trois quarts du temps. Comme une faible. Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens qui jugent ceux qui pleurent mais, finalement, je commence à comprendre. Je ne fais que ça bon sang. Sans arrêt, en continu. A l'instar des excréments chez les personnes atteintes de colique. Ou, remarquez, c'est pire. Eux, ils ont des médicaments, ils se soignent. Mais moi, je n'ai rien. L'une de mes plus proches amies vient de mourir alors que j'étais en froid avec elle sans raison et moi, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de pleurer. Aucune utilité, bien évidemment, vous vous attendiez à quoi. A ce que j'aille la voir avant qu'elle se fasse tuer ? Que je réagisse, que je me sorte de ces lamentations, que je prenne ma vie en main, pour une fois ? Que j'arrête d'être un pantin ? Que j'arrête d'être bancale comme une vieille table branlante perdue au fin fond du bureau de Dumbledore ?

« Lâche moi, Gin'. »

J'enlève brusquement sa main de mon épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je sens les regards d'Harry, de Ron, de Neville, de tous peser sur moi comme si tout était de ma faute. Ils me hantent. Ils me crient muettement leur dégoût, et dans mes prunelles se reflète une aversion identique. Un dégoût de moi-même grandissant.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir. De laisser ces couloirs de pierres aussi froides que semble l'être mon cœur en faveur d'un peu d'air frais. J'étouffe. Mes pas me mènent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie au bord de laquelle je m'assois. Mes pieds pendent dans le vide et je me balance d'avant en arrière. Ma tête dodeline, tantôt vers la gauche, tantôt vers la droite. Le vent violent me berce d'une façon glacée et me réconforte à sa manière. C'est mieux que rien. Un grondement se fait entendre. L'orage se déchaîne, des éclairs strient le ciel. J'ai toujours adoré l'orage. Je lève mes yeux chocolat vers le ciel noir d'encre, et, émerveillée, j'observe les dessins que la foudre jaunâtre crée inlassablement. Bientôt, un tremblement un peu plus fort que les autres arrive et une pluie fine finit par se mêler à mes larmes qui n'ont pas cessé de couler. J'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec les éléments déchaînés. Le fait d'être spectatrice de ce pseudo-déluge me donne l'impression d'avoir franchi les parois de ma propre enveloppe corporelle pour atteindre mon cœur et voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Car c'est cela, tout bonnement : l'orage a lieu au dehors, mais il se répand également en mon être tout entier Cet état de hargne de ne quitte jamais et me terrifie. Je suis vide. Vide de tout sentiment positif. Et je me sens seule. Seule au monde. Seule face à mes démons inconnus. Et ça me terrifie. Littéralement. J'ai envie de vomir, ce monde me débecte.

Je me penche un peu par-dessus la rambarde et j'observe impassiblement les arbres se tordre sous l'effet du vent. Inconsciemment, presque par automatisme, je passe la rambarde.

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de suivre Granger. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne saurais me l'expliquer. Je suppose que c'est pour l'enfoncer encore plus…La voir quitter la Grande Salle en si piteux état, c'a été jouissif pour moi. Et le fait de la voir pleurer faiblement a été l'apothéose, le summum de la satisfaction. Oui, je suppose que c'est ça.

Cela fait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'elle reste là à observer le paysage comme une de ces bécasses romantiques qui ne réussiront jamais rien dans leur misérable vie loin d'être aussi idyllique qu'elles le voudraient. Je me demande ce qui m'empêche de la rabaisser encore plus. Elle est là, si vulnérable et ce serait si facile, oh oui si simple de la réduire à néant, à un presque rien uniquement constitué de sanglots, de désespoir, d'os brisés, de chair futile et de haine… En temps normal, j'aurais déjà sauté sur l'occasion, or, là, quelque chose me bloque. Je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agit, à vrai dire…

Soudain, elle se lève et franchit la barrière qui la sépare du vide. Ma respiration se stoppe d'elle-même et j'écarquille les yeux imperceptiblement. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!

« Granger, fais pas de conneries… »

Elle sursaute et ferme les yeux. Je semble être la dernière personne qu'elle a envie de voir…Mais je ne compte pas abandonner aussi facilement, néanmoins.

« Tu me fais rire avec tes jugements Malfoy. C'est vrai, sais-tu seulement ce que cela fait de vouloir passer cette fichue barrière ? Le petit fils à papa pourri gâté et imbus de lui-même connaîtrait-il seulement la définition du mot « malheur » ? Hein ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux, sale fouine, et ose me dire une seule fois que tu sais ce que ça fait que d'avoir l'impression d'avoir raté ta vie. Tu vas me dire que, toi, tous les matins, tu te lèves avec la boule au ventre, envahi par la peur de décevoir les autres parce que tu as l'impression qu'ils te surestiment ? Est-ce que tu as déjà eu peur des autres au point de vouloir tout envoyer balader juste pour éviter de te prendre une insulte que tu finis par penser méritée en travers la figure ? As-tu déjà été envahi par tellement de doutes sur ton passé et ton futur que tu n'en as eu qu'une envie : t'arracher le cerveau pour arrêter de penser à quatre heures du matin à des choses dont le tenant et les aboutissants t'échappent entièrement ? As-tu déjà senti que le contrôle de ta vie, de tes amis, de tes pensées même, t'échappe, irrémédiablement ? As-tu déjà envie de t'arracher le cœur pour éviter de ressentir toutes ces choses que tu voudrais garder enfouies, mais qui t'obsèdent sans répit ? Tu t'es déjà retrouvé seul, à hurler et à avoir envie de te coller des baffes pour te réveiller de ce cauchemar dans lequel tu t'es toi-même envoyé ? Tu as déjà ne serait-ce qu'eu une profonde envie de vomir en te regardant dans le miroir le matin, parce que la vision de tes cernes, de ta peau pâle et de ton sourire inexistant n'est pas celle que tu voudrais voir ? REPONDS, DRACO MALFOY ! Sale monstre ! Oh non, bien sûr que non, suis-je bête, tu te lèves et tu chantes « j'suis beau, putain j'y crois pas comment j'suis beau » à tire larigot ? D'ailleurs… »

J'en ai assez de tout son charabia, et, surtout, j'en ai assez de la voir s'égosiller au bord d'un dangereux gouffre. Quelques stratagèmes éreintants de Serpentard plus tard, la voilà à côté de moi, les traits déformés par une colère sous-jacente et l'œil brillant. Visiblement, le fait de s'être faite interrompue en plein déversement de haine ne fait qu'en rajouter une couche : la voilà à présent qui frappe mon torse de ses petits poings serrés avec une force insoupçonnée. Je la laisse faire, sans un mot. J'attends qu'elle se calme, pour peu qu'un jour cela arrive…

Finalement, elle semble avoir changé de tactique et je ne tarde pas à sentir son corps me tomber entre les bras. Ses larmes trempent ma chemise mais je n'en ai cure. Je me contente de lui servir de mouchoir géant et, de surcroît, obéissant, un bras hésitant passé autour d'elle.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, elle finit par se relever. Elle renifle bruyamment, avec toute la disgrâce au monde. Un sourire narquois me vient alors et je ne peux m'empêcher de retrouver ma véritable nature :

« Granger névrosée et fière, qui l'eût cru… »

« Ta gueule, Malfoy. Ferme-là. T'es qui pour me juger, espèce de déglingué mental ?! Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui as tué Pattenrond. Monstre. Enfoiré. Va consulter, et d'urgence. »

Sa main accompagne ses propos et teinte ma joue d'une furieuse marque rouge. Le reste de mon visage opalin se pare de la même couleur, cette fois de rage et de honte. C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Bon, certes, j'ai un peu (beaucoup ?) perdu les pédales en tuant pattes-en-carré ou je ne sais quoi. Mais elle l'a cherché, à m'ignorer de la sorte. Et puis, c'était soit la bestiole, soit la figure de Parkison. Le choix a été vite vu quand bien même Pansy est-elle responsable de la colère et les douloureuses remises en question que j'ai éprouvé, elle reste Pans'. Tandis que cette abominable boule de poils tout juste bonne à embêter le monde, qui est-elle pour moi finalement ? De même que Granger, pour qui se prend-elle ? Ca doit être une fichue tare que ces deux-là se sont transmise, l'insolence. Je ne suis pas son puching-ball vivant, non d'un chien ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve à consoler Granger au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle devrait logiquement avoir pour moi aussi peu d'importance qu'en a un elfe de maison ? Certes, elle est diablement sexy, mais…

Wow wow wow. Stoppez-tout. Sexy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! La potion de Parkinson m'est montée à la tête, il n'y a pas d'autre explication envisageable. Tout est de sa faute, point.

Ma main se lève afin de rendre la pareille à cette folle furieuse mais elle reste cependant suspendue dans les airs et ce sont mes lèvres qui vont, dans un geste inattendu, rencontrer celles de la Gryffondor. Passion, haine et enfièvrement se mêlent dans ce baiser qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait jamais pensé donner un jour. Je lui mords les lèvres furieusement, décidé à la faire plier d'une manière ou d'une autre et, bien loin d'être décidée à se laisser faire, elle réplique en me griffant la nuque avec violence. Ma main, jusqu'alors perdue dans ses boucles caramel, vient se poser fermement dans son dos, la plaquant contre moi avec empressement. Je parviens tout juste entre deux caresses à me demander pourquoi elle se laisse faire, et surtout, pourquoi j'agis ainsi. L'un comme l'autre sommes pris d'une torpeur qui semble ne pas vouloir nous quitter.

Je m'empare de sa main et la guide à travers les couloirs sombres de l'école. Nous courrons presque et, à tâtons, j'ouvre la première porte qui vient sans prendre la peine d'articuler le moindre Lumos.

Ses soupirs, ses gémissements, ses caresses...C'est l'extase. Pure et simple. Mes mains parcourent son corps tout entier avec délice. Douce saveur de l'interdit. Toute la haine, toute la tension et tous les sentiments inconnus que je ressens envers Hermione s'expriment dans cette étreinte passionnée.

Alors que mes coups de reins se multiplient, mes pensées vagabondent. Je me repasse les derniers jours en boucle, et notamment tous les moments où j'ai parlé à Granger, tous les moments où j'ai au moins parlé d'elle ou pensé à elle. Et il y en a eu énormément…Le déclic se fait en moi et un frémissement me secoue. C'est impossible…Et pourtant ? Cette révélation me procure une foule de sensations inconnues que je ne peux garder pour moi-même :

« Ne te sens pas abandonnée ou encore moins seule Granger. Tu m'obsèdes. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça signifie, ni où ça va me mener mais il me semble évident que plus les jours passent et plus j'ai _besoin _de te voir, et même de te harceler pour attirer ton attention. Ca n'inaugure sûrement rien de bon, mais…Je suppose que je t'aime, Granger..._ » _

Oh ça oui. Je l'aime comme un fou. C'est le mot. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai bien failli la détruire, et me détruire avec. Je repense à tous ces instants passés à essayer d'attirer tant bien que mal, à me voiler la face, à la haïr de m'obliger à penser si souvent à elle...C'est une évidence finalement. Je l'aime à ma façon. Douloureusement, mais comme personne. Et je n'ai trouvé de meilleur moment pour lui dire que celui où nous ne faisons qu'un pour la première fois.

Je tourne ma tête vers Hermione, attendant sa réponse avec impatience. Je n'aurais jamais cru m'ouvrir comme ça un jour, et la peur de me faire rejeter me noue la gorge.

Seul un violent faisceau de lumière verte me répond, venant percuter de plein fouet le corps de ma partenaire qui s'affaisse. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je refuse d'y croire. Non non non non, c'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Oui, voilà, je vais me réveiller…Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça, en vrai. Hermione ne peut pas être morte, pas maintenant, pas comme ça…Et puis, d'où diable l'avada kedavra viendrait-il ?!

Refusant tout de même d'être un nécrophile jusque dans mes rêves, je me détache doucement, tout doucement du corps d'Hermione. Je ne veux pas oublier cette sensation de plénitude que je ne ressens qu'avec elle…

Je me redresse, et mes yeux rencontrent une paire d'yeux verts luisant d'une lueur indescriptible. Baguette en main, l'air résigné, le visage déformé par une moue de pure psychopathe, Pansy Parkinson se dresse dans toute sa splendeur…

_Mais, chéri, en amour comme en amitié, on finit toujours par payer le prix de nos erreurs. On n'a pas le droit à une deuxième chance. Et la mort t'apparaîtra comme étant bien douce en comparaison à ma vengeance. Tu verras, mon amour, tu verras._

* * *

Hum...*Raclement de gorge gêné* alors, voici mon premier OS. Surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A travers ce texte je voulais faire passer un certain nombre de sentiments et de sensations. Je meurs à vrai dire d'impatience à l'idée de voir ce que vous, vous avez pensé de mes personnages et de la façon dont je les décris. Toute critique pourvu qu'elle soit constructive me ravira alors une review pour conseiller une auteure de fics débutante ne sera pas de trop haha.

Note : Comme vous le voyez, malgré le titre de l'OS qui pourrait porter à confusion, cet OS n'est pas une song-fic de la chanson Breezeblocks de Alt-J. Je me suis simplement très inspirée de cette musique envoûtante durant la rédaction que ce texte et c'est cette atmosphère-là que je voulais vous transmettre dans l'OS, aussi, ce titre m'apparaissait comme étant légitime (et puis, avouons-le aussi hein, le manque d'imagination était présent !)

Voilà voilà, merci à toi cher lecteur :)


End file.
